


Workin 9 to 5

by LoveisaGayishword



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisaGayishword/pseuds/LoveisaGayishword
Summary: Daichi’s just stressed from work.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sawamura Daichi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Workin 9 to 5

**Author's Note:**

> if you read all my HQ fanfics you can tell who my favorite character is lmfao

“Bullshit!” Daichi yelled into the open living room. He was sitting down at his desk, grading stupid fucking test answers from his stupid fucking students. His history classes were starting to get annoying, since the students in his class never wanted to pay attention. Ushijima jumped slightly from his spot on the couch, looking up from a high school biology textbook that he was going through to prepare for his monday lesson, tomorrow. He raised an eyebrow.

“Daichi” He said, his voice holding a strong tone. Daichi shivered, muttering a sorry before relaxing his shoulders only slightly before ducking down to grade more papers. 

He had remembered a conversation he had with one of his students, when the teenager was messing around while the class was supposed to be taking a test. He had ordered her to keep working. And she laughed, shrugged, and continued to mess around. 

That made Daichi snap. Kind of. 

“Dammit, Hamako!” He looked up toward her. “I will fail you right here and now if you don’t sit down!” Daichi said, no real malice in his words. He rubbed his corneas with the pads of his thumb and middle finger. Hamako stood there, in awe.

“Sensei” Hamako made a face. “When was the last time you got laid?” She asked, grimacing. “Actually, don’t answer that. I don’t need the mental picture.” The class nodded, each holding their own face of awe, disgust, and did that girl look disappointed? Daichi spluttered.

“What I do in my private life is none of my business.” Daichi said. “Hamako, see me after class.”

The memory did nothing to soothe his stress. Not only did that conversation in class spread throughout the students, it somehow got to the teachers. And eventually to the principal. The only person that it didn’t get to was Ushijima. Who, no surprise, didn’t get told anything because he is too scary looking to the other people in the buildings.

Daichi shifted in his seat, ignoring the beginnings of a headache piercing through his temples. He rubbed his eyes and looked down again. He ground his teeth at the next question. 

_ Q. What was Tokyo’s name in Ancient times? _

_ A. Japan, duh. That’s the name of our country. _

“Are you fucking kidding me!” Daichi yelled, slapping his face with the palm of his hand. “This is basic shit!” Daichi growled, throwing the pen down and crossing his arms with a pout on his face. He felt a sudden warm, large hand settle onto his shoulder. He looked up at his husband, whose face showed the same stoic expression. But it also had a hint of annoyance and concern. 

“Ushijima Daichi” Ushijima said, his naturally low voice dipping lower in octaves, sending blood down south to Daichis cock. “ _ What  _ is the problem?” Ushijima asked. Daichi crossed his legs before turning his body to not show his semi hard on. 

“N-nothing…” Daichi replied, chewing his bottom lip and looking down at the ground. Wakatoshi huffed through his nose. He grabbed Sawamura’s chin with his hand and tugged his face up. He brought his face close to his lovers, close enough to touch their lips together. 

“I don’t think I like that tone, Daichi” Ushijima stated into his mouth. The taller man moved forward, biting Daichis lip with his teeth and dragging it down, eliciting a groan from the other. Daichi whimpered, uncrossing his arms and wrapping them around the others neck. He tugged Ushijima down into a kiss. Said brunet was surprised, even though he was the one who technically started it. He eventually took the hint, wrapping his arms around Daichi, who was trying to get his husband to shove his tongue into his mouth. Ushijima brought a hand down, shoving the shorter mans legs apart, showing the painfully hard cock in between Daichis legs, tenting his jeans. Ushijima took his large hand, palming Daichi through his pants. Daichi let out a choked moan, which Ushijima swallowed with his kissing. The larger male picked Daichi up by his legs, which the other unconsciously wrapped around his lovers waist.

Ushijima carried Daichi into their bedroom, completely leaving both of their work that they eventually have to do at some point during the night. He shoved Daichi down onto the bed and finally let go of Daichis abused lips. He pulled his shirt over his head before throwing it on the floor and brought his arms down to take Daichis shirt off as well. Ushijima leaned over his husband, giving Daichi some time to appreciate his abs. He leaned up, licking a strip all the way from Ushijimas navel to his pecs. Ushijimas stomach contracted at the ticklish sensation. Ushijima wrapped his fingers around a condom and some lube from the drawer, pulling his arm back and settling in between Daichis legs. 

“Gonna eat me out?” Daichi asked, a pleading tone behind his words. Ushijima looked up at him. 

“Well, you haven't been acting very nice these past few hours.” he responded, kissing the inside of Daichis thigh, before smacking it. Daichi yelped, gripping the bed sheets and whining. Ushijima took a piece of daichis thigh with his mouth and started to suck on it, he pulled back, admiring the purple coloring Daichis tan skin. 

“You know, one of my students asked me when the last time I got laid was…” Daichi said in reply to his statement. Ushijima paused, letting go of the skin on daichis thighs that he had started to suck other hickies into. Ushijima sat up. 

“Did you tell them?” Ushijima asked, pure confusion. They last had sex two weeks ago, but haven’t since then because of their busy schedules. Daichi smacked his husbands arm. 

“Of course not!” Daichi yelled, smacking him again. Ushijimas face broke into a smile as he leaned down to capture Daichis lips into another make out session, exploring the shorter males mouth with his tongue. Daichi groaned, shoving his husband off of him and flipping them over. He crawled toward the head of the bed, where Ushijima had already made himself comfortable. Daichi brought his ass up, hovering above his husbands face. Ushijima brought his arms up, settling his hands on Daichis hips and pulling the history teacher down. Daichi gasped as Ushijimas tongue poked out of his mouth and prodded at his entrance. Daichi grasped the headboard, his knuckles turning white. The taller male then took the opportunity to shove his tongue inside Daichi, exploring the inside of his body with his tongue and abusing his prostate. Daichi muffled a scream with his hand, knowing that the neighbors definitely didn’t want to be hearing that after Daichi screamed at a piece of paper earlier. 

There was a knock at the door, and Ushijima hummed in confusion, causing Daichi to moan and grind his hips on the others face. Ushijima patted Daichi’s thigh and he huffed, pulling himself away to let Ushijima pull on his clothes and walk to the door. Daichi followed suit, putting on one of Ushijimas shirts and some short shorts, walking over to the kitchen to make some coffee since their night was interrupted. 

Maybe then he could get some more grading done. 

“Hey, could you maybe stop having sex with your girlfriend, I’m trying to slee-'' A voice at the door stated, then gasped. “Ushijima-sensei?!”

Curious, daichi stepped out of the kitchen and to the front door, completely forgetting the hickies littering his thighs (and maybe one or two on his neck). 

“Who is it, Toshi?” Daichi asked, before realizing that it was, in fact, one of his students (from his 3rd period). The teenager gaped, his eyes looking up and down his teachers body, which was polka dotted at the moment. Daichi looked down too, seeing that he was A. a walking fabric, and B. wearing a shirt that his husband had worn to school. Many times. Daichi turned, sprinting back into the kitchen. Ushijima just looked down at the teen, who braced for something. Ushijima bowed slightly. 

“We apologize for making you uncomfortable.” Ushijima stated, just like that. “Right, Dai?” He looked over at the other, who was trying to get into the cabinet underneath the sink. He held out a shaky thumbs up. Ushijima turned his head toward the teenager. 

“He agrees.” Ushijima said, before giving a small smile and started shutting the door. “Have a good night.” The child let out a ‘wait’ before the door was shut in his face. Ushijima turned toward his husband, and it was silent for a few moments. Then there was a deep rumble in the air. It was Ushijima, and he was laughing. Daichi let out a snort, and started to laugh along with him. They stayed like that for a few minutes, before the coffee pot let out a ding, and Daichi poured two cups for him and his lover. He put two teaspoons of sugar, and a little bit of creamer for his own, and left it plain for his husband. 

Setting both cups down onto the coffee table, where Ushijima had seated himself onto the couch, going through the Biology textbook yet again. Daichi gathered his tests and sat down next to Wakatoshi, who in turn wrapped his arm around Daichis waist and pulled him closer. They sat there for an hour, before Daichi finally finished grading the tests and pulled himself up, dragging himself up to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for bed. He felt arms wrap around his waist, and looked up to see Ushijima burying his face into the crook of his neck. 

“Do you think he is going to tell other people at school?” Ushijima mumbled the question into his neck. Daichi brought a hand up to pet his lovers hair. 

“I don’t care if you don't,” Daichi said, smiling. He turned, letting Ushijima place his large hands on his hips and standing on tiptoe to kiss him on the lips. The kiss slowly turned into a makeout session. When the kiss was finally broken, Daichi gasped out, “You know, we never finished what we started” Ushijimas mouth quirked into a smile. 

“Well then, shall we continue?” Ushijima replied, grabbing Daichis hand and pulling him into the bedroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> creds to purpleblueberrie, my new lovely beta ۹(ÒہÓ)۶ ۹(ÒہÓ)۶


End file.
